


Room For One More

by Latia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, mindless meaningless fluff, sorry in advance, stupid amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ok so rose gets a lot of nightmares and she goes to john to sleep and he holds her and tells jokes and they laugh untill they fall asleep and john drools which rose doesn’t mind but instead she makes fun of" A cute headcanon I couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For One More

Most nights she doesn’t talk about it. Whatever dark dreams force her hands into fists and make sweat run down her temples, those are known only to her tired violet eyes. He understands; he has more than a few nightmares he rather keep the lid on himself.

So instead, all she has to do is shake his shoulder (or shake, and shake, and shake his shoulder, because goodness he can be a heavy sleeper) and give their code: _room for one more?_  It’s been getting to the point where all she has to do is wake him up and he’ll scoot over before she can get a word out.

Instead of dwelling on memories of dark, damp places and gaping mouths studded with scores and scores of alien teeth, she listens to him chatter. He talks about the ongoing struggle of trying to prank an near-omnipotent sister or his pride of being able to scrounge together a fake code that spammed the computer of a certain nub-horned alien with butts. “Literally, thousands of butts. It was amazing. Totally worth the Indian burn—or, Troll Indian burn I guess.”

His hand will always find hers in the inky dark, palm wide and cool and slightly sweaty.

It’s an understanding that they don’t mention it to anyone else. He can be a little thoughtless, but John isn’t so naive as to not understand the implications of sharing a bed. So the ritual only happens in the dark cover of night…except—

—except, one night will see her standing before him in prelude of any actual sleep, him still in the act of taking off his glasses. He will be confused. “Oh hey, did you need something?”

She will take a moment to answer. “I suppose…I was just wondering if you may have had room for one more tonight.”

He will be even more confused. “Oh, uh, I guess? Are you like, trying to see if sleeping together will stop you from having bad dreams in the first place?”

Behind the blur of uncorrected vision he won’t be able to see her face, but he will practically  _hear_ her eyes avert. “So fast to assume this about dreams in the first place.”

“What?” He will say.

Then, “oh.”

Then, “… _oh_.”

 

Silence will hang heavy.

 

But after a moment he will—he  _does_  scoot over, a little quickly, a little awkwardly. She lays down and he hands her the other corner of the comforter to wrap around herself.

After a few seconds he begins to quietly talk. It takes him a minute to find a joke that will actually coax a laugh from her. It takes two minutes for him to casually squirm closer. It takes another two minutes to summon enough bravery to inch an arm towards her. It takes about one minute for her to tell him that if he intends on trying to spoon that he should just cut out the middleman.

It takes all of about five seconds for him to trap her in the tightest hug she’s ever known.

After she tells him (wheezes at him) that she would prefer him not to wake up to her suffocated cadaver, he will relax his grip to a much more comfortable embrace. He’s warm and slightly soft, his arms comfy and thick and surprisingly  _right._ In a bold move she nuzzles her nose against his, and he rubs her back in response.

“You forgot to brush your teeth,” she murmurs. 

“Goodnight,” he replies.

_(He drools in his sleep, she will realize when she wakes from a completely dreamless night and finds a slightly wet cheek pressed to hers. She will have to remember to tease him about it later.)_


End file.
